Bleach Arrankars empire
by Kurosaki-Shinn
Summary: futuro alternativo...os arrrankars derrotam os shinigamis na batalha de inverno,varios anos se passam...e na terra uma nova esperanca esta surgindo..um dos shinigamis sobreviveu e agora ele so tem uma coisa em mente:vingar a morte de seus aliados!


**notas iniciais**_(por motivos de educacao,e po nao ter grana pra ser indiciado na justica u.u):bleach assim como seus personagens,historia,musica tema,entre outras coisas e bla bla bla...etc etc,nao_ _pertencem a mim infelizmente(QUEM ME DERA XDD)dessa forma todos os direitos reservados e bla bla bla...TANTO FAZ!!!!!!!!!!_

_veja bem essa historia se passa anos depois da "decisiva batalha do inverno" que ainda nao aconteceu no manga e muito menos no anime(infelizmente ne!?- -;) de qualquer forma a partir dai eu crio um final alternativo,onde tudo que podia (e ate mais um pouco) da errado..aizen e seus arrancars destroem e dominam o pouco que sobrou da soul society e comecam a tomar o controle sobre o mundo dos humanos...a receita da chave do rei era falsa,e o pobre noob do aizen(XD) so descobriu isso depois de apagar karakura e seus habitantes do mapa e transformar tudo em um deserto infestado de hollows...nao vou dar mais detalhes por enquanto porque se nao e spoeiler demais e eu ODEIO isso,leiam e se possivel comentem ok!?obrigado e boa leitura(nuss que coisa tosca de se dizer...e falta do que falar mesmo u.u)_

**Bleach Arrankars Empire**

**Capitulo 1: admirável mundo novo (parte 1)-um mundo sem shinigamis**

Nas planícies áridas do deserto de karakura,um grupo de figuras trajando capas grossas de couro avançava rapidamente montado em quadriciclos.As suas costas o ultimo vestígio de estrada antes de entrarem no vale da tormenta...uma região onde o clima era tão ameno e hostil,que acaba gerando tempestades de areia eternas...

O grupo continuou avançando pelo deserto sem se deixar abalar pelo caminho tortuoso, um silencio profundo só abalado pelo ronco dos motores e o som baixo dos mp4 que cada um deles usava.

Avançaram por mais duas horas ate que alcançaram o que parecia uma gigantesca fenda no paredão de um enorme cânion, mais que era na realidade, a entrada de uma gigantesca galeria de cavernas.

O grupo parou, um dos jovens, cuja capa possuía uma estampa tribal nas costas, com o símbolo de uma espada e uma pistola entrelaçada, desceu de seu veiculo e caminhou na direção da fenda, colocou a mão sobre ela por alguns minutos enquanto encostava o ouvido no paredão, parecia esperar ouvir alguma coisa... ate que der repente,um gemido de dor e sofrimento pode ser ouvido vindo do interior da fenda,e seguido dele um abalo na terra que fez cada um dos presentes se agarrarem as próprias motos.

Então quando o silencio tomou conta de tudo novamente, o jovem enfiou a mão no interior da capa e pausou o mp4, virou-se para seus companheiros e fez um sinal com o dedão de positivo e com a outra mão apontou para o interior da fenda.

Um dos encapuzados, com formas mais esquias e definidas que os outros e também um pouco mais baixo,fez de positivo com a cabeça e desceu ,foi ate uma bolsa de couro presa na traseira da moto e tirou quatro discos pretos com pedras vermelhas no centro.

Caminhou para junto do outro na fenda, colocou os discos em ambos os lados ao redor da fenda, em pontos separados por mais ou menos 3 metros de distancia, os dois se olharam por um momento e então se afastaram...

Ouve uma enorme explosão e quando a fumaça e a poeira baixaram, e se formou no lugar da fenda um buraco, grande o bastante para que um caminhão passa-se por ele e em um formato cilíndrico perfeito. O grupo deixou as motos do lado de fora e entrou no interior do túnel recém formado...acenderam tochas para iluminar o caminho escuro,e começaram a avançar cada vez mais para o interior da túnel.

Depois do que pareceu meia hora caminhando o grupo alcançou o que parecia um enorme saguão principal que se dividia por vários corredores de pedra... o local cercado de estalagmites e com o teto cheio de estalagtites(Se tiver errado E O KIKO!?XD sempre troco nao repara nao!!!- -;) ,tentava mais não conseguia disfarçar o fato de que não era nem um pouco natural, e o grupo já esperava isso.

Afinal na vida de caçadores de hollows, nada podia ser normal ou natural.. porque as coisas fora do comum eram a prova de que o que eles buscavam estava por perto.E aliais nesse caso muito perto.

O jovem com a grande estampa nas costas da capa tirou o capuz e o pano que cobria seu rosto, jogou-os ao chão, depois colocou os grandes e grossos óculos de proteção sobre os cabelos negros laranja e espetados, então com um sorriso ele olhou de um lado para o outro do local e disse:

Shinn—beleza, parece que a dica dos aldeões da vila do norte de kaichin estava certa... isso aqui realmente não e normal,não pode ter sido obra da natureza..então provavelmente isso e ..

Todos os outros—E OBRA DE HOLLOWS!

Shinn saltando pra trás e arregalando os olhos—CO.. COMO VOCES...O.o

Então o encapuzado responsável dos explosivos tirou seu capuz sua mascara e o óculo rosa e colocou-os sobre os longos cabelos ruivos presos por uma maria chiquinha. Ela olhou emburrada para shinn e apontou o dedo praticamente na cara dele depois disse com um tom de desconforto e apreensão na voz:

Sanae—mas não e obvio nii-san! E ISSO QUE VOCE SEMPRE DIZ!Apesar da gente só ter encontrado hollows de verdade dois das vezes que tentamos durante toda essa semana... E NOS TENTAMOS MAIS DE UMA VEZ AO DIA EM QUASE TODO ESSA REGIAO!!!!!!!!!

Shinncoçando a cabeça, gota—hoooraas... não precisa exagerar sanae!!! Você sabe que achar hollows não e um trabalho tão simples assim, e alem do mais das outras vezes as condições eram muito menos favoráveis do que agora. u.u

Então um grito de dor e o barulho de algo roçando em pedras cortaram a conversa, todos voltarão sua atenção para os vários caminhos à frente pensando por qual deveriam seguir, shinn então apontou o dedo para frente confiante como que indicando por onde seguir.

Sanae—NII-SAAAAAN INCRIVEL... VOCE ESTA TAO CONFIANTE,QUER DIZER QUE PODE MESMO "SENTIR" POR ONDE...

Shinnmovendo os dedos de ponta a ponta da caverna—UNI DUNITE. SALAME LINGUE...

Sanae—seguir... - -;

Todos os outros caem no chão com gotas na cabeça, ignorando isso shinn avança pelo caminho escolhido com confiança, sem opções os outros seguem seu "líder" eleito de forma JUSTA.. mais para o alivio deles aparentemente tinham acabado seguindo o caminho certo pois a medida que avançavam pela caverna os sons de gritos e grilhões iam aumentando.

Shinn-xiiii dedos no lábio, se encostando à parede e esticando a cabeça para olhar pela saída do túnelestamos perto...posso sentir...o "hollow",ele esta aqui!!!!!

Sanae—mesmoooo é! Poooxa eu jurava que você tinha era ouvido o barulho quase ensurdecedor do "hollow", ou pelo menos tivesse notado que nos estamos logo no final do túnel que VOCE escolheu!!!!!!!

Shinn dando um puxão de orelha na irmã: —não começa,e fique quieta susurando não queremos perder o elemento surpresa,vamos rapazes...ao meu sinal!!!!

Shinn colocou a mão sobre a empunhadeira da katana que levava presa ao cinto de sua calca, e caminhou ate a saída do túnel, então ficou parado estático e assombrado, seus olhos arregalados olhando para cima..

Aquilo não era a simples toca de um hollow, era o ninho de vários deles, de dezenas de buracos nas paredes os hollows surgiam como que vindos de lugar nenhum e caminhavam pela caverna farejando o ar em busca de algo,presas possivelmente..

Shinn finalmente acordou de seu transe, e então sem tirar os olhos dos ninhos disse:

Shinn—sabe... teve uma coisa que desde que eu comecei esse trabalho eu sempre me perguntei,e perguntei aos outros mais ate hoje ninguém soube me responder...

Um dos encapuzados—e. o que eh!extremamente receoso

Shinn—o que diabos essas coisas farejam, se geralmente as vitimas delas não estão feridas..

Todos ficam em silencio, vão para o lado de shinn, e olham para os ninhos também..

Sanae— ...e não acredito que seja perfume...

O grupo se preparava para armar um ataque,quando no estante seguinte a cabeça de um dos hollows "aranha" se virou para eles ,então das paredes centenas de luzes começaram a faiscar na direção deles, e quando olharam com mais cuidado notaram que eram na verdade olhos,centenas de olhos...

Shinn—O.K. se alguém tem algum plano essa e a hora de usá-lo...

Sanae—Opa, perai... VOCE E O LIDER,VOCE DEVERIA TER UM PLANO!!!!!!!!

Shinn—tudo bem, tudo bem... eu tenho um!!!!!!VAMOS LA!!!!!!!

Shinn desembainhou sua katana e correu para dentro da caverna, nem precisou andar meio metro para três hollows "aranhas" saltarem na direção dele, que não se deixou intimidar e continuou avançando em direção aos oponentes.

Sanae suspirou, e então puxou duas adagas correu numa velocidade impressionante na direção dos inimigos, arremessando uma das adagas no que parecia a cabeça do hollow que soltou um guincho de dor e cambaleou para trás, enquanto isso os outros companheiros pegaram suas armas e ajudaram se mantendo sempre na retaguarda disparando com suas bestas de quatro flechas nos hollows que se aproximavam pelas costas de Sanae e Shinn.

Sanae—Drogaaa Shinn, porque você tem sempre que ser tão impulsivo ein?

Shinn— Sinto muito maninha,mais você deviria saber e de família,mamãe mesmo diz que nosso pai era um caso perdido,um cabeça dura,impulsivo que adorava uma boa briga!!!!!!!!

Sanae—você esqueceu de um delinqüente imaturo e que nunca pensava antes de fazer qualquer coisa, e que era burro feito uma porta!!hehe

Shinn cortando um hollow ao meio, e saltando para perto da irmã: — HEY o que você quer dizer com ISSO!?

Sanae—eeeeu!?Mas e CLAAARO que NÃOOO!!!

Então a brincadeira cessou der repente foi tão rápido que eles não tiveram sequer tempo para pensar em alguma reação, uma aranha saltou por trás dos companheiros de Sanae e Shinn que por estarem dando cobertura aos dois se descuidaram da própria, e então com um movimento rápido ela lançou um jato de acido em cima dos três que caíram no chão urrando de dor, se contorcendo violentamente, ate ficarem estáticos, frios... mortos...sem nenhuma piedade a aranha soltou algo similar a uma risada,saltou na direção das três vitimas rapidamente em uma colcha de teias,que ela rapidamente inçou com a boca e carregou rumo a seu ninho...

Sanae ficou paralisada, amedrontada sem coragem ou vontade de fazer qualquer coisa, completamente alheia à realidade, as lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, o grito de tristeza, dor e sofrimento tentando se libertar, sem sucesso... Shinn em um movimento de desespero saltou na direção da irmã e a empurrou no chão,mas para seu azar uma das aranhas já a visava como alvo e o jato de acido caiu sobre seu braço,com um urro de dor ele caiu no chão,e tentou com todas as suas forcas alcançar sua irmã...

Shinn— San..nae...

Shinn começou a perder o contato com a realidade, sua visão estava turva e seus pensamentos embaralhados devido à dor lancinante em seu braço. A aranha aproveitou e terminou seu serviço prendendo a ele e a Sanae,que ate agora não "acordara".

Shinn não podia fazer nada enquanto era carregado para a morte certa, a aranha o levou para o topo da caverna e os prendeu na grande teia central, bem ao lado do cadáver desfigurado de seus ex companheiros..

Shinn—Merda...

Então uma aranha gigantesca e branca com uma mascara feita totalmente de osso, desceu por um fio de teia na direção dos dois, ela parou pouco acima deles, sua baba nojenta escorrendo no rosto de Shinn e sua irmã...

Aranha Rainha—gyaaaaaaaa...banqueeeeeeeteeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!faz tempo que não comia algo com uma cara tão nova e nutritivaaa assiiiiim!hehehehe

Shinn—não.. não pode,simplesmente não pode acabar assim...isso não pode ser,o fim...

A aranha desceu sobre a teia, seu gigantesco corpo pesando sobre o de Shinn e Sanae quase os esmagando, ela batia as patas grossas e peludas uma nas outras, abriu a boca os dentes rangendo se aproximando cada vez mais da cabeça de shinn prontos para rasgá-lo em pedaços...

Então a Aranha parou der repente, imóvel, com uma expressão fixa de dor...o peso dela cedeu e ela caiu de cima dos dois à medida que ia congelando,quando estava para alcançar o chão se transformara em um enorme cubo de gelo...que caiu no chão e se espatifou em pedaços...

As outras Aranhas se esconderam em seus ninhos... assustadas...sem coragem para aparecerem agora que sua rainha fora morta,então uma voz fria como o gelo e que impunha mais respeito e temor que qualquer outra que ele jamais ouvira,chegou aos ouvidos de shinn.

??? —e não e... garoto,isso e apenas o começo!!!!!!

Um homem trajando uma capa branca e com cabelos curtos e espetados também brancos, e uma grande cicatriz no olho esquerdo fechado, olhava para fixamente para Shinn sua katana de empunhadeira branca desembainhada... uma expressão seria mais que por alguma razão passava uma forte sensação de alegria.

Shinn—quem... eh...você!?

??? —O nome e hitsugaya toushirou, ex capitão da décima divisão de shinigamis,e eu decido o seu destino a partir de agora!!!!

Shinn abriu um leve sorriso e no estante seguinte desmaiou,hitsugaya "sumiu" de dentro do ninho pelo qual aparecera e resurgiu em cima da teia,ele olhou bem para os dois,cortou as teias que os prendiam ,e com um suspiro disse:

hitsugaya—ja vi...que esses dois vao me dar muita dor de cabeca,ainda mais sendo tao parecidos com o pai,nao so na aparencia...mas na personalidade tambem!!!!

hitsugaya segurou os dois com força e no estante seguinte os tres desapareceram sem deixar rastros.

**Fim da parte 1**

**notas do autor:Ola meu nome e Kurosaki-Shinn ou tambem Filippo,bem essa e oficialmente a terceira fic que eu escrevo e atualmente a que eu considero a melhor...bem pra comecar estou aberto a criticas e sugestoes e ate a quem quiser me adicionar no quem quiser)XD**

**o capitulo dois ja ta a caminho,o problema e que eu to meio enrolado com dois outros trabalhos(megaman x e Dragon Ball GS) fora as minhas habituais mestragens praticamente diarias de rpg XD,mas assim que possivel eu coloco os proximos capitulos por aqui...**

**aaah ja ia esquecendo,em breve se possivel(e que vai depender da boa vontade do meu scanner e do meu amigo que vai desenhar,e que infelizmente ainda nao foi informado disso XD) colocarei o link com o desenho hipotetico de alguns personagens,apenas pra ajudar a entrar no clima da historia**

**um abraco e ate o proximo capitulo!!!!**


End file.
